


Fun and Games

by ebonyfeather



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-10
Updated: 2012-03-10
Packaged: 2017-11-01 18:09:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebonyfeather/pseuds/ebonyfeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beer, poker night at the Buy More...and Casey?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun and Games

  

Lester pushed his chair away from the table and stood up, unfastening his trousers and dropping them to the floor. As he kicked his feet out of them and dropped them along with the rest of his clothing pile, Casey wondered for the millionth time why the hell he’d agreed to this. Then he caught sight of the man next to him, sitting there bare-chested, laughing along with the others, and thought, _that’s why._ As much as he hated to admit it, he’d had fun tonight.

 

Though he really could have done without the sight of Lester’s scrawny body clad only in his Spiderman boxer shorts. He would never be able to look at the guy the same again.

 

\----------

_(Earlier that morning)_

 

Jeff, Lester and Morgan stood at the Nerd Herd desk and stared at Chuck in disbelief.

 

“What do you mean, you aren’t coming?” Lester asked.

 

Chuck sighed. “Like I said, I’m busy tonight.”

 

“But it’s games night,” Lester persisted. “You _always_ come to games night.”

 

Seeing a customer approach the desk, Chuck shrugged his shoulders. “Sorry, guys.”

 

As he walked away to help the woman, Morgan frowned. Chuck had always been the first there for their poker nights or computer game marathons but lately, something had changed. Well, Chuck had started behaving weirdly ages ago but recently, it was like they never saw him. Morgan, however, had a good idea of what Chuck was busy with tonight or, rather, whom.

 

“Leave this to me,” he said.

 

Looking across the Buy More sales floor, he saw just who he was looking for and took a deep breath, working up the courage to go and speak to the man. He didn’t know exactly why, but Casey scared the crap out of him; maybe it was that look he got that promised fifty different kinds of death if he even said hello. However, Casey and Chuck were friends, and as the latter’s best friend, it was his responsibility to include Chuck’s _other_ friends, no matter how nervous they made him.

 

“Hi Casey.”

 

Narrowed eyes and a growl were all he got but Morgan stood his ground, keeping a smile on his face. After a moment, Casey put down his sticker-gun and spoke.

 

“What do you want, Grimes?”

 

“We were wondering if you’d like to come to games night tonight,” he said. “It’ll be me and Lester and Jeff. Oh, and we invited Chuck, too.”

 

Casey looked confused. “We’re not friends; why are you asking me?”

 

“Because, despite the fact you act like you hate us all, you’re Chuck’s friend so you can’t be all that bad.”

 

\----------

 

Casey stood in the Bartowski’s lounge, waiting for Chuck. As usual, he was running late, having got sidetracked, and was looking for his shoes. Devon lounged on the couch nearby, half watching the movie on the TV.

 

“You can sit down, you know, John,” he said after a while.

 

Casey shook his head and folded his arms across his chest. Devon shrugged his shoulders.

 

“So, where are you going?” he asked. He sighed wistfully, sounding as though he wanted to come along. “Two single guys, out on the town…”

 

Not quite, Casey thought to himself.

 

He glared in the direction of Chuck’s room once more. Had there been no one else at home, he would have simply gone to get Chuck, to find out what was taking him so long. Devon, however, like the rest of the world, had no idea that Casey was more than familiar with Chuck’s bedroom. In everyone else’s eyes, they were friends, co-workers, nothing more.

 

“Poker night at the Buy More,” Casey informed him. “Still not sure how I got talked into it… What?”

 

Devon smirked, quickly hiding it as Casey frowned at him. “What?” he asked again.

 

“You actually agreed to play with them?”

 

“Yes.”

 

This time, Devon laughed. “You’re braver than I am.”

 

\----------

 

Casey parked the car behind the Buy More and they got out, locking up as Chuck found his store keys to let them into the building.

 

“You know, we could just go for a few drinks somewhere,” Chuck suggested.

 

Casey frowned. “You’re the one who said I should make an effort with those idiots,” he pointed out. Glancing around to make sure there was no one watching them, he grabbed Chuck’s hand and pulled him closer. “I’m sure I can put up with them for a couple of hours without killing one of them,” he said, misinterpreting Chuck’s wariness.

 

Chuck started to protest again but Casey didn’t give him the chance. Anything further was cut off as Casey’s mouth covered Chuck’s in a slow kiss.

 

\----------

 

Inside, Morgan and Lester looked up in surprise as the duo walked into the staffroom. They really hadn’t expected Casey to show up.

 

“Guys, sit down,” Morgan told them. “Jeff is just getting the beer.”

 

When Jeff had returned, setting a second case of beer down next to the table, and everyone was ready, Lester shuffled the deck of cards and started dealing.

 

“So, what are we playing for?” Casey asked. “Chips? Cash?”

 

Jeff smiled happily, opening a bottle and taking a long drink. “Clothes. It’s strip poker.”

 

Casey turned to glare at Chuck who just shrugged apologetically. “I tried to tell you outside.”

 

\----------

 

Twenty minutes later, Chuck sighed and put his cards down on the table. Peeling off his t-shirt, he dropped it on a nearby chair along with his shirt. He usually lost, which was why he’d come prepared.

 

“Chuck, that’s cheating!”

 

Casey smiled at Chuck’s initiative. He’d thought that something looked off, as though Chuck had gained a few pounds, and now he knew why. From what he could see, Chuck was wearing three t-shirts under his shirt in anticipation of losing.

 

“It’s not. There’s no rule saying how many items of clothing can be worn,” Chuck argued.

 

Lester continued to grumble all though the next hand, though Casey was pretty sure it was because he hadn’t thought of it first. He was also sure that Jeff was cheating, loading the deck somehow. No way could the guy have that many winning hands.

 

Jeff set his cards down on the table with a flourish and a huge grin.

 

“C’mon, John,” Lester said, as they all finished off their beers and Jeff handed out more bottles. “You know the rules.”

 

From his seat across the table, Morgan watched as Casey sighed and then peeled off his shirt. Damn, that guy was big. He sat up a little straighter and sucked in his stomach, noticing that Jeff and Lester were also doing the same. Chuck, on the other hand, just sat there comfortably. Then again, Morgan thought, Chuck still had a t-shirt left on.

 

As the games went on, Morgan found himself watching Chuck. Sure, it was strip poker and they had all played before, but then again they were all fairly evenly matched- way too pale, needed to work out more. Or at all. Sitting opposite Casey with his muscles- the man had a six-pack, for goodness’ sake!- was giving him a complex. Chuck, however, seemed to be watching Casey for an entirely different reason. His friend was checking Casey out and, surprising him even more, Casey was doing the same to Chuck.

 

He made a mental note to find out what was going on later.

 

\----------

 

The last game was down to Jeff and Chuck, everyone else having run out of clothes long ago.

 

“OK, Jeff. Let’s see what you’ve got,” Chuck said, laying his cards down on the table to reveal a straight flush.

 

Jeff swore and threw his two-pair down, but he didn’t look particularly dismayed at having to shed the rest of his clothes. Standing up, he made a big show of it, ignoring the joking pleas from the others for him not to.

 

“Chuck- you gotta do the victory lap,” Morgan urged.

 

Nicely drunk from the beer he’d been drinking all night, Chuck set off for the store, jogging around once and then back to the staff room, moving quickly as his bare feet touched the cold floor.

 

Casey smiled as he watched, at the delighted look on Chuck’s face at having won the game. Chuck came back through the door and stumbled over a chair leg, dropping into Casey’s lap, laughing to himself.

 

“Ooops!”

 

Hmm, ooops indeed, Casey thought, wondering just how much of that trip had been planned. Then again, the nerds and Chuck were pretty much hammered. It was completely possible that Chuck had fallen over his own feet; he did it often enough and that was when he was sober. He saw Morgan watching them from across the table, a thoughtful look in his slightly-unfocussed eyes.

 

“What’s the deal?”

 

Casey frowned. “What?”

 

Jeff wandered back into the room from the bathroom just as Morgan said,

 

“You were checkin’ out Chuck. Don’ say you weren’t ‘cos I saw you.”

 

“You’re drunk, Grimes.”

 

Morgan hiccupped, then pointed at him. “Am not! Anyway, doesn’t matter. ‘Still saw you.”

 

Casey glared but, in his inebriated state, the threat was lost on Morgan. Instead, Morgan smirked at him.

 

“What happened?” Jeff asked.

 

“John wants Chuck.”

 

Jeff frowned. “Wants him to do what?”

 

“No,” Morgan told him. “ _Wants_ wants.”

 

Jeff’s eyes gleamed with interest. “Oh.”

 

Casey growled at them. “I do not.”

 

Chuck squirmed on his lap, rubbing his ass against Casey in a very unfortunate place and causing Casey to shift in his seat.

 

“Yes you do,” he pointed out, words slurring. “’Least you did this morning when you were fu-”

 

Casey clapped a hand over Chuck’s mouth before he could even finish the rest of that sentence. It was bad enough that he had been talked into doing that at work, where anyone could have walked into the store room at any moment, but at least he could stop Chuck announcing it.

 

Chuck mumbled through his hand for a moment before lightly biting one finger, making Casey take away the impromptu gag hurriedly.

 

“Right, I think you lot have had enough to drink,” he told them, but Morgan was not one to be deterred.

 

He looked confused for a moment before his eyes widened, mouth dropping open.

 

“Ohmygod!”

 

Lester frowned. “Huh?”

 

“You… and John…”

 

Chuck smiled happily and nodded, turning to plant a kiss on Casey before the man could object or stop him. Casey sighed; oh well, they likely wouldn’t have any memory of this tomorrow morning anyway, he thought, giving in and kissing Chuck back.

 

\----------

 

In the castle, Sarah sat at the computer terminal laughing so hard she was beginning to get a cramp in her side. She had only come in here to get a notebook she’d left on the table earlier. Looking at the monitors, however, she had noticed that the motion-sensors on the surveillance cameras in the Buy More had been triggered. Expecting it to be Jeff and Lester breaking in again, she checked it out nonetheless.

 

She had come in about half way through, somewhere between the guys losing their shirts and starting on their jeans, and found herself unable to stop watching after that. Who would have thought it? Casey playing strip poker?

 

Then there was the drunken revelation. She had known about their relationship for a while now; she had to know where to find them in case of emergencies and, recently, that just happened to be the same bed.

 

She watched as Lester passed out on the table and Jeff wandered off again, leaving Morgan falling asleep in his chair. Chuck slid off Casey’s lap and grabbed his hand, dragging him out of the room.

 

Sarah clicked the camera feeds until she hit on the corridor outside just as the pair vanished into the store room.    

 

Damn, she thought. Why hadn’t they thought to put cameras in the store room?

 


End file.
